Yin and Yang
by abbystar30
Summary: "We are just like Yin and Yang." She said softly. Nike Baggins is the adopted sister of Bilbo Baggins. While he was the more calm and sensible one, she was the one who was adventurous and reckless. So when the Gandalf came looking for someone to join in the adventure, she was the first to say yes. But how will Thorin react to this strange Hobbit? Will he accept her? Thorin x OFC
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't start a new story, but this idea has been in my head so long, that I have to write it down. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT...Sadly.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was a very respectable hobbit, thank you very much! He was reasonably kind, generously sensible, and most importantly, he never did anything unexpected. Especially silly things like adventures.

His younger sister, however, was almost the completely different. Nike Baggins, who although was reasonably kind and sufficently sensible, loved the unexpected and adored adventures. Sadly, she hadn't yet been on many, but she had explored all of the Shire, finding new places, meeting new people.

Even though Nike loved the shire, with its peaceful gardens and sensible hobbits, she longed to go out, out of the shire. She wanted to go to Rivendel, with its graceful elves, she wanted to go to Numenor, with the tall race of men, and most of all, she longed to go to the blue mountains, and the lost city of Erebor, with its mighty dwarves.

Dwarves. Nike had been fascinated by them ever since she was little and her adopted mother, Belladonna Baggins, had told her stories about them. Stories about their armies and their swords, their craftsmen and their work, the beautiful jewellery and how they could make the ugliest of metals into awe inspiring- yet deadly- blades.

When Bella told stories about pranks and tricks, Nike laughed with the dwarves, when she recited stories about love and their 'one', Nike swooned and sighed with the dwarves. So when one night, Belladonna told the story of the dragon and how the dwarves lost their beloved home, it was no wonder that nike cried with and for the dwarves. She promised herself, one day when she was just a little fauntling, she was going to help the dwarves. In anyway possible.

But her promise was soon forgotten, for a few months later, when Belladonna and her husband - the people who had raised her since she was an abandoned baby- died tragically in an orc attack. The only parental figures she knew; gone. So suddenly. With only Bilbo as her remaining family, it took years for Nike to rediscover her love for adventure.

And although Bilbo and Nike were so very different in personalities, they became close. Bilbo was not only her protective older brother, he soon became her most loyal confidant, her best friend.

He knew her hopes, her dreams, her fears and her worries. He knew she was terified of storms and how she use to cry out at night for her mom. He knew her favorite food (chocolate chip cookies with milk), and he was the shoulder she cried on when they lost their parents. He was the one who let her cry after her first suitor rejected her, he was the one who made her laugh for days afterwards, who protected her, and loved her as if she was his blood. Because in his eyes, she was his sister; no ifs, ands, or buts about it. He was also the one who reminded her of her dreams of adventure.

And he knew that when one day she went off on an adventure, (for she inevitably would), he would not hesitate to follow her. Because, he couldn't protect his little sister sitting at home, now could he? What he didn't realise, was that that day was closer than he thought...

* * *

A few months later...

Nike sucked in a sharp breath. She couldnt believe what was happening. "No." She said. Then louder, her screams filled with anguish, tears filling her eyes, spilling over. "NO!"

She frantically shook her head. "He can't be gone. He just can't!" She babbles, losing coherency. She believed she had just lost the one she loved. She looked up, suddenly angry. "You!" She snarls angrily, her eyes filled with fury, blaming the person in front of her.

* * *

Read and review! This is a bit of background information, and a prologue of what will come. So stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Nike Baggins was exasperated. More than that, she was frustrated. Not the normal, 'relatively calm' type of frustrated, but the 'pulling my hair out - Literally', kind of frustrating. This was the type of frustration which made her want to bang her head against the wall and/or table. Better yet, She wanted to bang Bilbo Baggins -the reason of her frustration- against both the table and the wall.

Maybe we should rewind a little bit.

It all started on a normal, sunny day in hobbiton. Nothing unusual or strange was happening, as one would expect. The sun was shining, little fauntlings were playing, the market was booming with life, and Bilbo Baggins was sitting on his bench outside his hobbit hole, smoking on his beloved pipe. Just a typical morning in the shire.

Nike Baggins had gone on an errand, looking for goodness-knows-what in the market. Bilbo was alone, enjoying the tranquility and peacefulness - which didn't last long at all.

For the very being who dared to interrupt a Baggins in the morning, was no other than a wizard. Gandalf the Grey.

Bilbo looked up, startled. "Good morning."

"What do you mean?" Asked Gandalf, his eyes twinkling merrily. " Do you wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be a good on?" He continued, befuddling and confusing bilbo.

Bilbo thought for a moment. "All of them at once, I suppose. Can I help you?"

His eyes still twinkling, Gandalf stated, "that remains to be seen. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure. "

Now, before we go on to show the rude way that Bilbo responded, it may be best to hear his reasoning before we judge.

Bilbo was very protective of Nike. In his eyes, she was and will always be his baby sister, and his duty as her older brother and best friend, is to make sure no harm comes to her. And although Bilbo knew that one day Nike would go on an adventure, he would do his best to delay it in any way possible. So if that meant telling Gandalf a little white lie, then so be it.

He stood up abruptly. "No, no, no, no. I don't imagine anyone this side of the shire would want anything to do with adventures." He said nervously. "Nasty little things. Makes you late for dinner. " he added, covering up his nerves with arrogance. Bilbo grabbed his mail hastily. "Good morning."

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be good morninge'd by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was I was selling buttons at the door!" Exclaimed Gandalf, indignantly.

"We do not want any adventures here, Gandalf! Try over the water, or near Bree." He said in panic. Nike could not be leaving so quickly, she was too young, she had so much to learn!

Gandalf looked surprised that Bilbo had remembered his name.

"Well, that settles it. I will bring you on this adventure as it will be very good for you, and most amusing for me." With a decisive nod, Gandalf continued walking on.

Bilbo hurried inside in panic. What was he to do?

"I'm home!" Called Nike, the door banging behind her. She caught sight of Bilbo, resting on his chair and looking troubled.

"Whats wrong?"

"Hmm?" He asked, startled. "Oh nothing, just thinking."

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself." Smirked Nike.

"Ha ha ha." He said sarcastically. Eager to change the subject, he quickly turned the conversation around by asking her about her outing.

She was definitely suspicious as she answered. "Fine. What did you do, Bilbo?"

"Nothing. Though I suspect we may have a guest this evening."

Nike immediately began to prepare, she bustled around, unpacking groceries, and starting various recipes for that night. Because after all, hobbits had surprisingly big appetites for such little creatures and prided themselves on being a hospitable host.

Bilbo watching nervously, scared of how she might react after finding out he had turned down an adventure on her behalf. But afterall, it was only morning. And this was Hobbiton! What could possibly go wrong?

Quite a lot, apparently.

Bilbo should have known she wouldn't give up on questioning him. And he should have also realised that avoiding her questions would only lead to her becoming angry. And anyone who had met Nike, knew that you did not want her anger directed at you.

So he gave in. He told her about Gandalf coming to visit. He conveniently left out WHY he visited, but had to mention he was quite rude. And though she was angry at him, it would be worth it because she would be safe.

And that, was why Nike Baggins was frustrated. Not up to the level she was at the moment, but little things built up. Bilbo had not only been incredibly rude to their mothers life long friend, he had failed to mention the reason why that friend in question was visiting. Yes, Nike was mad that he had been rude, but she was more angry about the fact that Bilbo wasn't telling her something. He was keeping secrets. And so, in her frustration, she sent Bilbo about, fetching groceries, mowing the lawn, cleaning the guest bedrooms, so on and so forth.

A few hours later, night had settled in lazily in Hobbiton. Children had retreated inside, where mothers washed their dirty hands. Warm hearths, fire crackling, light and laughter came from every home. The atmosphere in most houses was calm and joyous. No one would be outdoors.

However, Bag End was certainly not like most houses. The atmosphere in Bag End was very different. While still homely and warm, the tension between brother and sister was unmistakable. Nike knew Bilbo was hiding something, and Bilbo was too stubborn to admit it. And so, Nike cooked. She cooked, and cooked and cooked. Her home smelling pleasantly of warm, homemade food.

As she was setting her rather impressive meal fit for a small army, which would no doubt have leftovers as there were only 3 dining, someone knocked on the door. She had spent the entire morning and evening preparing, sending Bilbo off to run errands for her. He knew she sent him in useless ones to annoy him. After All, he had mowed the lawn yesterday, there was no need to do it daily! And that was what the old Gaffer was for, what he wanted and was paid to do.

"Get the door, Bilbo" Nike ordered, still quite mad at him. Bilbo hurriedly nodded and went over to his round hobbit hole. His pride and joy, only second to Nike, was his house.

Custom made by his father as a romantic gift for his mother, bilbo adored his house. Made with sturdy wood, which was carved lovingly, representing images and pictures of his fathers time spent with his mother. A whole wall dedicated to his life time. And with the additions of bilbo and nike, the line of luxurious carvings, so intricately delicate and detailed, seemed to never end.

And so he kept his house to way he knew his father would be proud of. With the china neatly cleaned without a scratch, the garden in pitch perfect condition, everything was as if Bungo Baggins had never left. He was jerked out of his musings by a sharp rap on the door.

He opened the door swiftly and his eyes widened in surprise. A dwarf, taller than him but not as big as Man, but much wider and stronger, carrying all types of weapons, was in his doorway.

"Dwalin, at your service." Stated the big, burly dwarf.

"B-Bilbo Baggins, at yours" stuttered bilbo, as he was pushed aside as the dwarf strode in , muddy boots and all. He stared Bilbo down, a challenge in his eyes. Bilbo looked away nervously. Who was this big dwarf? And why was he - Gandalf. That meddlesome, old, senile wizard! Just who did he think he was?! Inviting dwarves of all beings into his home -his Home. The nerve of that old sod.

"D-do we know each other?" stuttered Bilbo, unable to believe that Gandalf would send a dwarf he did not know to his house. Frustratingly, Dwalin seemed to ignore him, casually dismissing him with his self important mannerisms.

"No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" brushing off Bilbos question, the burly dwarf asked a few of his own, pushing past Bilbo and looking around the room in disdain.

"I-is what down where?" Still stumped, Bilbo stared at him, his annoyance building as Dwalin dumped his things - his muddy, dirty things on the pristine, wooden floor without a care for Bilbo, and then continuing on, he thrust his coats and things to Bilbo, smearing him with mud and rain. Bilbo could smell the sweat and dirt on his clothes.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it." Dwalin rumbled, pushing past Bilbo

"Gandalf?" Asked Bilbo, making it more a statement than a question. That fool. It was a good thing Nike had made a lot of food, though it seemed it wouldn't be enough.

Speaking of Nike, Bilbo heard the light thump of her feet as she walked, silent except to the ears of hobbits.

With her apron on, and her hair tied back, Bilbo was struck with how grown up his baby sister looked. Her Brownish Blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun, curls escaping near the front and framing her almond brown eyes. She was far from the epitome of beauty, her nose slightly crooked and too big, her top lip too big for her bottom, but in Bilbos eyes, she the most beautiful hobbit in all of the shire and bree. She wasn't overly thin, but not overly chubby, but the thing that he loved best about her was he smile.

When Nike Baggins smiled, the whole room shined. Her eyes sparkled and she radiated with contagious happiness. All she had to do was smile and Bilbo would give her the world, if she asked. But as amazing as her smile was, if she was sad, it would break your heart. When their parents died, bilbo pushed down his own sadness, to make Nike smile again. He would do anything for his baby sister. Even when she was as mad as she was at him now...

Speaking of, her light brown eyes glinted warningly at him as she turned to look at the strange dwarf, Dwalin.

"And who might you be, Master Dwarf?" Nike asked, confidently, meeting the dwarf s eyes unflinchingly.

The Dwarf's eyebrows raised at her forwardness. His lips seemed to twitch, but it may have been Bilbo's imagination.

"Dwalin, my lady, at your service." Dwalin bowed respectfully. Bilbo looked on in disbelief. How come he didn't get that much respect?

Nike nodded, bowing her head back at him.

"Nike Baggins, at yours Master dwarf. Did Gandalf send you?" She asked him, curiously.

He nodded. "Aye. The rest of my company should be here soon enough. "

Nike raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? And, tell me, Master Dwalin, how many are in your company?"

"13, lady Nike. Has Gandalf not informed you?" He asked.

Nike eyed bilbo. "No. He hadn't. Probably didn't get the chance." Her entire manned changed. She turned warm and smiled at dwalin. "But no matter. You must be cold and hungry from your travels. Come and eat, sit near the fire and warm up, we have enough food to fill even your belly."

Dwalin looked stunned now, ignoring Bilbo in favour of Nike. Bilbo understood the feeling. He remembered the first time he saw Nike smile.

He had been just a fauntling, only 7. He had hated the idea of having a little sister, of having to share his toys and parents with a BABY! But as soon as he held her sleeping form, and she slowly woke up, yawning cutely, looking at him with her almond brown eyes, smiling at him with no teeth, and grabbing at his hands with her own, soft, tiny ones, Bilbo had been a goner. Any bad thoughts and doubts he might have had about having a little sister disappeared, and he loved her instantly. After that day, they'd stuck together like glue. And he was still a sucker for her smile.

Dwalin followed her from the entrance to the dining room, which had been laid out with a feast fit for a king.

"Do you think this will be enough?" Nike asked, wringing her hands together nervously.

Daalin nodded, stunned that a stranger would do this for a person they didn't even know 10 minutes ago. But, after all, hobbits did pride themselves on being good hosts, and even then, Nike Baggins was an exception. Bilbo smiled proudly at his sister. He would take after her amazing example.

He hesitantly sat down, at first cautiously eating, but then when Nike and Bilbo joined him sitting, he dug in, eating ravenously.

"This is really good. Did you make it yourself?" Asked Dwalin gruffly, eating a bowl of Nike's special stew. That got Nike blushing, but chattering to Dwalin. Overwhelming him, probably. If given the chance, she could chat anyones ear off. Then there was a knock.

"Can you get the door, please Bilbo?" Asked Nike sweetly. Sighing, he stood up away from his dinner and walked down the hall towards his sturdy door.

Pulling it open he looked outside. Another dwarf.

This one looked remarkably similar, yet different to the dwarf that had come just 15 minutes before. White hair and a long white beard, he was shorter than Dwalin, and rounder too. He had a kindly face, crinkles near his eyes, signs of smiles and age.

The dwarf stepped forward, bowing. "Balin, at your service." he said

"Good evening, Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Replied Bilbo, remembering his manners.

Balin looked around, glancing at the sky, spying the gathering clouds.

"Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?" he asked.

"No, not at all, please, come in." Bilbo, being a respectful host, opened the door wider, stepping to one side, inviting Balin to come in.

Balin trumped down to the dining room, spotting Dwalin sitting at the table. Dwalin, seeing Balin, smiled widely and stood up reaching to go towards him.

"Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother." Balin laughed merrily, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met."chuckled Dawlin, teasing his brother.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." Balin chortled. Gripping each other's shoulders, there was a sudden clash as they banged their heads together, before pulling away, smiling.

Dwalin smiled as he turned towards Nike, who was looking between them curiously. Balin looked towards her and smiled his crinkly eyed smile.

"Balin, at your service, my lady." Balin bowed.

"Nike Baggins, at yours, dear sir. Come. Sit. Dinner will cool." Smiled Nike.

" Bilbo? Will you get seven more chairs, please? Im afraid the 5 we have won't be enough for a company of 13." Asked Nike. " I'm going to go prepare more food."

Bilbo nodded, getting up and heading towards the living room. Dwalin and Balin, however, insisted that they would help, so within 20 minutes they had gathered the chairs around the table, counting to a total of 16.

"Help yourself to whatever is on the table, I'm preparing some more food, which should be finished by the time everyone's arrived," contemplated Nike, still in the kitchen.

The loud thud of the door captured bilbos attention. Someone was knocking on the door, yet again. Resignedly, Bilbo got up and hurried to the door when the incessant pounding would not stop, he opened the door and saw the fist raised to knock again.

In front of him were two dwarves. One with blonde, long hair, covered in scattered braids and two long braids from his moustache. He looked young. His companion looked younger. With dark brown hair reaching to his shoulders, the difference was that he didn't have a beard.

"Fili." said the blonde.

"And Kili." continued the brown haired one.

"At your service." they chimed together, bowing.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said cheekily, with a smile.

"Its BAGgins, actually. " Bilbo protested. Kili and Fili seemed to ignore him. They pushed past him and invited themselves in, unloading their things unto Bilbo's hands.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened" chimed Kili.

"It's nice, this place. D'you you do it yourself?" asked Fili, looking around.

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!" exclaimed Bilbo, angrily. The nerve of these people!

Barging into his home, scrapping their muddy shoes on his mother's - his beloved, deceased mother's - glory box. The very same box that had been passed down to Nike, so she would remember her mum while on the adventure, wearing her coat, made by elves. Oh dear, when Nike found out...

Oh Lord, there she was, standing in the doorway, her cheeks flaming red, her eyes glinting harshly with one hand on her hip and a threatening wooden spoon in the other.

"And what , exactly, do you think you're doing?"

And there was one of the reasons for Nike's frustration.

-'-

Im sorry for the long wait, but I wanted this chapter to be a decent length. I hope you like it!

Reviews would be very much appreciated, and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
